memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Winds of Change
Summary It’s been a few weeks since the events in Warlord, and Kes is feeling the anger and aggressive emotions of Tierien, the man who an possed her. She’s tried meditating with Tuvok, but it isn’t helping. Tuvok suggest that she seek the help of another crew member who deals with these kind of emotions. Enter B’Elanna Torres. Kes seeks B’Elanna out in the mess hall and asks B’Elanna how she deals with her aggression. B’Elanna responds that she tends to use physical outlets. Kes asks B’Elanna to teach her a sport, and after a moment of hesitation, B’Elanna agrees. After trying to teach Kes ambu-jitzu and hoverball, Kes is far more frustrated than before and lashes out at B’Elanna. A hail from the bridge calls B’Elanna away before Kes can fully apologize. After attempting, and failing, to adjust the sensors to read a ship that seems to be following them but won’t answer hails, B’Elanna goes to the holodeck to swim laps in an attempt to mute her frustration over Kes and her failure with the sensors. However, rather than the resort program she finds Tom, and vents to him about the Kes thing. Tom suggests that maybe something physical, but not competitive, would help Kes. After going through the holodeck files, B’Elanna goes to Kes (who is surprised B’Elanna wants anything to do with her after her lashing out) and suggests that they build a 19th century windmill top pump ground water, using only period technology. It takes several weeks to build the windmill, and in the meantime, the ship that is following them is setting the crew on edge. Nothing they seem to do effects the ship, which is slowing increasing its stored power. As the situation draws on, B’Elanna has less and less time for the windmill. Kes has no way to help out, and tries to distract herself reading about windmills. She comes across literature about wind turbines, and wonders if that’s maybe what the ship is doing: harvesting power from Voyager’s wake. Kes goes to engineering and tells her theory to B’Elanna. The engineer looks into it, and finds that when they change their warp field (during regular maintenance), the rate of power increase of the ship dipped. The pair go to the bridge with their evidence and Janeway suggests the purposefully increase the turbulence in order to power the ship quicker. It works, the ship thanks them, and leaves. Back on the holodeck, B’Elanna and Kes have finished their windmill. Water gushes from the ground, and the two have a water fight before settling down and admiring the fruits of their labor. References Characters :Chakotay • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Tom Paris • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok The Doctor • Kahless the Unforgettable • • Neelix • Tieran Starships and vehicles : ( ) 1957 Chevrolet • automobile • boat • car Locations :Delta Quadrant • Earth )North America) • Ocampa V • Paxau Resort • space station Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Vulcan Bolian • Ilari • Talaxian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Chevrolet Science and technology :blood • coil scanner • colon • combadge • computer • construction • electricity • engine • feedback loop • headache • holodeck • hologram • insect • ion • ion trail • irrigation • kilogram • mammal • meter • padd • parsec • phaser • photon torpedo • physics • planet • replicator • sensor • steam engine • stimulant • telepathy • thoron pistol • turbolift • warp coil • warp drive • warp eddy • warp field • wind turbine Other references :19th century • airponics garden • anbo-jyutsu • bird • bridge • captain • cloud • commander • crops • dresser • engineer • ensign • flower • gear • grain • grass • hammer • hand-to-hand combat • history • horse • Hosi cucumber • hover suit • hoverball • jelly • leola root • leola root stew • lieutenant • log cabin • meditation • meditation lamp • mess hall • mind meld • The Montgomery Ward Catalog • peanut butter • pejuta • pickax • plank • prisoner • proximity detector • pulley • quarters • rope • sandwich • saw • sawmill • shovel • sickbay • stone • sucker rod • swimming • Talaxian cabbage • tape measure • utensils • vegetable • warlord • water • wheel • wind • windmill • wrench Information Related Stories " " :This story deals with the aftermath of Kes's occupation by the Ilari warlord known as Tieran. | nextpocket=The Ascent| voyages1=VOY| adbefore1= | adafter1=The Q and the Grey| }} Category:VOY short stories